MANADA: Revenge Tastes Like Maple Syrup
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: After America breaks up with him, Canada almost kills himself out of sadness, but when he wakes up, he becomes Manada, the seme and manly version of Canada! Warning Yaoi, no like no read. Yaoi, shonen ai, boy like boy and possibly coitus in later chapters. Lots of language... Love triangles, personas and amour, oh boy!
1. Chapter 1

**MANADA: Revenge Tastes Like Maple Syrup**

**I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THAT TITLE SOONER!**

**Um… This is my first yaoi with cute little Canada… I pair him up with both America and Prussia… So yeah… WOO! I got the idea for this story after reading a story (I listed it in my favorites) called MANADA, which made Canada a seme rather than an uke… So I got the idea of making Manada his split personality… Don't tell me that the theory is debunked, my mean psychiatrist already told me, but I do have proof to counter that… Allright, enough of that! Let's go to the pub, read some yaoi and drink our problems and haters away!**

**BTW, unlike my other Hetalia stories (the ones with Puerto Rico and Mexico) do NOT take place in the same universe as this one… Just for the record…**

Chapter 1: éveil (Awakening)

"America, you're breaking up with me?" Canada asked, still on America's door step.

"I'm sorry Canada, but I don't think I can handle this relationship stuff… I'm sorry." America said. "I'm just not feeling it."

"America, you said you'd give me a chance!" Canada shouted.

"Hey America, where did you say you put my underwear again?" Japan's voice. The shorter country appeared behind America in nothing but a look fitting yukata and a towel.

"The drawer in my room, the bottom one on the right." America said. "Go upstairs, I'll be back."

"Oh, greetings Mr. Canada. I did not know you were coming." Japan greeted him anyway. "I'm afraid I must go, but perhaps we can meet up another time." He ran upstairs.

"So you were cheating on me with Japan?" Canada asked.

"I'm sorry Canada, really I am." America said.

A red sports car came in the driveway, an angry France going to the door. "I thought I told you not to come here without telling me!" He pulled Canada back. "Listen here stupid American, I refuse to let you see him again."

"Papa, please." Canada was ignored as America continued the argument.

"This is my house France, you have no right to come onto my property and bad mouth me! I already broke up with him!" He shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"My son's gone through so much pain because of you!" France shouted. "He's been cutting himself ever since you started going out with him!"

"Canada has free health care, go get him some Zoloft, that'll fix him."

"Enough! I'm sick of it all!" Canada jumped off the porch, running into the middle of the road when a delivery truck was passing through…

The next thing he knew, Canada was with his papa, who had obviously been crying. He realized he had needles in his arms, his glasses were cracked slightly. Then everything went black…

"Hey France what's up?" Kumajiro came into the hospital room.

"Ah, Monsieur Kumajiro… It's good to see you." France picked the bear up. "It's no good, he's been asleep since he came here."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Canada, he's my little colony…"

"Canada already has his independence France!"

"Wee, I know that… Still those years of raising him are something I will always remember…"

"Papa?" Canada opened his eyes, terribly far sighted without his glasses.

"Look, he's awake!" France shouted.

"Who?"

"Papa, where am I?" Canada asked. "I can't see…" He tried reaching for his father.

"It's allright, but you know you can't run into traffic like that. You might've died…" France explained, still holding onto the bear. "The doctor said you'd be fine, but you'll have to stay over night for observation. Would you like anything?"

"Papa…" Canada paused. Suddenly a smirk showed up on his face. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of America."

"No cursing!" Even when Canada was still his petite colony, France despised cursing. He would force feed him caster oil whenever he said a bad word. "Canada, what's come over you?"

"I'm out of here." Canada ripped the needle out of his arm, the pain felt like nothing. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"You're not supposed to leave yet. You should look at your arm, it's bleeding!" France put Kumajiro on the hospital bed. "Canada, listen to me. You have to stay overnight for observation!"

"No way in hell!"

"What's the matter with you, it's as if you're a whole different person Canada…"

"The name's not Canada… It's Manada." He said. "I'm one of the manliest countries. Now if you'll excuse me…" He found his clothes: a red sweatshirt with white maple leaves on it and a pair of jeans. His glasses sat on the table, but he didn't care if they were cracked.

"You're not supposed to leave!" France shouted.

"See ya later sucker!" Manada left the hospital, getting a cab and going to the more dangerous side of town, the one with all the night clubs and strip clubs.

**Only the first chapter, it was going to be longer, but I thought I'd leave it all a cliff hanger and focas on the night club scenes in the next… Although it's mostly (spoilers spoilers spoilers). Please rate and review and tell me how you like Manada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, MANADA HAS FOLLOWERS! YEY! Thank you…**

**My fellow fan girls, I present Chapter 2**: **par intérim ****(Acting)**

The club was loud, full of music and people. The music so loud, you could feel the vibrations at some points in the evening. Manada walked through the club, going to the bar and ordering his favorite drink: A Molson.

He saw two Germans at the bar, one with gray hair and one with blonde. The gray haired one was messing with the blonde, bashing his head with bottles of beer when he looked in another direction and joking happily while drinking. He found the gray haired one attractive.

So Manada did what Manada does best, he went up to the guy and pinched his butt. "Hey."

"Hey Germany, look at this idiot!" The gray haired one turned around, looking at the Canadian.

"Whatever Prussia…" Germany drank one more swig of beer before standing up to Manada. "Look, Sie verwirren mit meinem Bruder, Sie Mess With Me." He said. "I'm going home." He walked out of the bar without any further word.

"Well it's just you and me…" Prussia drank one more swig of beer. "So what do you want?"

"I'm going to make you my new territory…" Manada smirked. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" He latched onto the German's arm.

"All right. I didn't think I'd get lucky after just three beers… Are you even drunk?"

"I did drink a Molson… But never mind that… Let's go to the hotel, I'll show you a good time."

**However… The next morning…**

He woke up the next morning in someone else's bed, no, someone else's room… It looked like a luxury hotel. The air smelled like beer. He felt sticky with the sweat on his body (and that's not the only thing that was on him). Upon feeling something wet touch his thigh, he lifted the sheets to find a man with gray hair, asleep.

"What just happened to me?" He got out of bed, just realizing he was completely nude. "Mother of maple, I can't remember anything…"

"Hey Manada, what are you doing out of bed?" The other man woke up.

"My name is Canada, Ca-Na-Da." He said, trying to find the bathroom. Once inside, eh found he was covered in a thick white liquid and maple syrup.

"You all right? You seem different from last night." The German knocked on the door. "Do you think you wanna go out again sometime?"

"Who cares about that, I can't remember what just happened to me!" Canada shouted, trying to collect his thoughts while on the toilet. He tried to think of what happened the day before when he remembered that the delivery truck hit him.

He could remember being taken to the hospital in the ambulance, where his worried papa cried his eyes out. He could remember the fact that his glasses cracked and that the doctors put needles in his arms. He couldn't remember going anywhere else, he must've been taken to the hospital and discharged at one point, but his memories were a blank slate.

His head began to hurt, he fell onto the tiled floor and screaming in pain, the memories coming back in a violent series of flash backs.

"I'm Manada, I'm one of the manliest countries."

"Stop cursing, it's as if you're a different person!"

"Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"What the hell is happening to me?!" He shouted, in shock everything went black again.

"Hey, are you all right?" The other man rushed into the bathroom, forcing the door open and seeing the Canadian on the floor. What the hell was going on?

**_Flashback Sequence, ACTIVATE!  
_**

Manada chuckled, pushing Prussia onto the bed in the hotel room. "You don't know what I'm capable of. I can tear you apart."

"Actions speak louder than words. If you're so tough, why'd you have to buy maple syrup?" Prussia asked, holding up the convenience store bag.

"Oh you'll see… I'm gonna show my rebounds a good time." Manada snatched the bag away, breaking the safe seal lid and pouring the syrup onto his fingers. "Open up."

Prussia opened his mouth, having syrup covered fingers forced inside.

"I'll make you say my name… I'll make sure I get my revenge anyway I can… After all…" Manada looked down at his chest. "After all, I am him…"

Prussia licked the syrup off. "What was that?"

"Never fucking mind." He pushed Prussia down. "I need to show you what I'm capable of."

**I think that's all I can write as far as the coitus goes… I'm too embarrassed, still learning and not to mention I'm laughing my ass off! I'm gonna write more chapters, Manada needs to be avenged! Please rate and review as I listen to Cell Block Tango on a loop and try getting the balls to go in depth with the coitus scene!**


	3. Chapter 3

**11:51 PM, this author sneakily turns the computer on as he grandmother sleeps in the other room next to hers. This is my first attempt at a coitus scene… Coitus means sex for those of you who don't watch the Big Bang Theory… That's where I got it… Okay, first attempt at a sex scene! Woo! Okay enough rambling, and thanks for all you fans and viewers! I appreciate it!**

**We're still in the flashback by the way. Chapter 3: Sexe et L'explication (Sex and Explanation)**

Manada ripped off Prussia's shirt, poring a quarter of the syrup all over his chest. Licking the syrup off from top to bottom, he enjoyed the silent moans of the German in denial about how he was being topped and enjoying it.

"You weren't lying…" He heard him utter.

"I told you, I always show my rebounds a good time." Manada said in a cocky way that only seemed to make him more attractive. "I can see your body agrees with me too." Being raised by France had it's advantages as Manada proves here…

"I'm a rebound, huh?"

"A hot rebound." Manada rested his head on the German's pelvis, undoing the buttons and zipper on his jeans. "I think we're gonna keep you around for a while."

"What do you mean, we?" Prussia asked, his voice going up 12 optics at the word "we" when he felt someone bite his pen. As the Canadian did his work down below, loud moans filled the air.

After he was done, both were ready to go. Manada grabbed the bottle again as he flipped Prussia over. "I think this one needs more syrup." He took off the lid with his teeth, making the sticky substance come out and spill all over the German's back and thighs and onto the sheets.

"What's your obsession with syrup?" Prussia asked, feeling something poke his ass.

_**Flashback over**_

He woke up in the hospital again, the gray haired man and his papa both sitting in chairs. "What's going on? Why am I here again?"

"Canada, you're awake." France hurried to his son. "Prussia told me what happened. You fainted when he took you to his house, non?"

"Um… Yeah…" Canada said, sitting up.

"What happened to you?" Prussia asked, fully clothed (thank gott)

"Hey papa, do you know who Manada is?" Canada asked. "Why does that name seem so familiar?"

"You have to stay the night for observation mon ami, please don't escape again."

"I escaped from the hospital? I can't remember anything." Canada's head began to hurt, more fuzzy memories coming back.

"I need to show my rebounds a good time."

"This is syrup!"

"Please, no more!"

He screamed in shock, unable to control his movements almost instinctively he ran out of the hospital bed, the needles in his arm tugging at his wrist. He fell to the floor, in uncontrollable and unbearable pain that shot through him.

"Go get the doctor!" France shouted, trying to get his son to calm down.

Prussia ran off, getting any doctor he could find. He watched the doctors force the guy from his one-night stand into the hospital bed, using straps to hold him down (this sort of reminded him of the night before, that and it was a horrifying site, watching someone go insane before your eyes).

"Papa, my head hurts!"

"Please calm down." France could die watching his son writhing in pain.

"Please, no more pain, no more pain!" He shouted, struggling to move with his restraints. He breathed heavily, gasping for air and crying.

_**A DREAM SEQUENCE, I LOVE THESE THINGS!**_

"Where am I?" Canada found himself in a completely empty, black landscape. In front of him was a person who shared his face. Himself? Someone else? He didn't know.

"You're hurting aren't you?" The person asked.

"My head hurts and I have all these weird memories. I don't know what's going on…" He said.

"I'll take care of it. Don't be scared. That's why I'm here, too help you." The other person patted his head.

"Who are you, why do you look like me?"

"I am you, just another side of you… My name is Manada."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray, Manada is probably one of my most successful stories ever. Thanks to the fangirls for reading my story and favoriting it and so fourth… I'm gonna work real hard to get the balls to write more in-depth writing!**

**This continues where the last chapter left off…**

"What the heck is Manada?" Canada asked, looking at the other person.

"I don't blame you if you don't accept me, but basically I'm another part of you. I'm a little stronger than you are."

"If you're another part of me, then why are you in your own body?"

"This is the depths of your mind… Here I have my own body separate from yours, but I still share your face. We're two parts of the same person."

"I can't really remember some of what happened to me… Papa says I escaped the hospital, but I can't remember doing that."

"That's because I escaped…" Manada smirked. "You wanted to get back at America, didn't you? You wanted to tear him apart, just like he did to you."

"I guess I can't really blame America, I mean he's so strong and so loud. No wonder he'd break up with me… I'm just… Weak…"

"You're not weak. It's that kind of thinking…" Manada tried to wear his poker face, but simply couldn't. Canada was his host and creator, the person who gave him life. Knowing his own creator thought little of himself made him emotional (in a manly way).

"What's the matter?" Canada asked, seeing the other person try to hide the one tear that fell from his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"You're still just a child… I guess I can't blame you. After all, you're not just apart of someone else's personality…"

_**Dream Sequence Over…**_

He woke up, still someone upset after his confrontation with his host. He was strapped to the hospital bed, the belts dug into his skin. He sighed.

"Canada, are you okay?" France asked.

"Papa."

"Good, you're still awake. I'm sorry, but we had to strap you down… You have to stay for at least a week because the doctors think there might be something psychologically wrong…"

"Papa, listen. I'm sorry but I'm not Canada, I'm Manada. I was born so I could stand up for him. I'm just another part of your son!"

"I'm sorry, this is too much for me to bear…" France ran out of the room, crying to hide his tears from his little colony.

"Papa…"

"Canada, where are you?!"

America's voice. Manada grew angry just hearing his stupid voice. Was he going to make fun of his host for ending up in the psyche ward?

"Canada, I finally found you!" America shouted, jumping onto the bed and practically crushing Manada.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't stop thinking about you after what happened!"

"What?"

"I wanted to visit you when you were at the hospital… But I was too much of a chicken to do it…" America was crying. "I'm really sorry man… Oh yeah… I'm sorry about what you saw the other day. I realized… I real-."

"America, what did you come here for? Why won't you just leave me alone?" Manada wanted to defend his host.

"JAPAN WAS JUST A PHASE ALLRIGHT? I WAS TOO MUCH OF A CHICKEN TO REALIZE THAT I LIKE YOU!"

"Liar…"

"Huh, come one Canada, why are you like this? Did something happen in that car accident?" The American seemed determined and genuinely worried. He sat on the bed next to his ex.

"It's not like you'd understa-." Manada's words were cut off when America caressed him softly. "Alfred what was that for?"

"Wait, you just called me by my human name. You never called me Alfred before!" America backed away. "Wait, you're not Canada, are you?"

"I'm Manada… I'm what you'd probably call Canada's split personality…"

"No way…"

"Yeah… It's hard to believe… But I am what I am… You were the only one who was able to tell us apart so far." Manada sighed. "Even my host doesn't know who I am…"

"By host you mean Canada, right?"

"Who else is there?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You've apologized enough…"

"No, I can't. It's not right. I'm the one who made him run into traffic… I was…" More crying.

"Alfred, please." Manada got out of bed, picking up the American. "Why don't you relax?"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can…" Manada licked his fingered before unzipping Alfred's pants.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my host's revenge…" Manada flipped him over, licking his fingers again before pushing them violently into the American's ass. He enjoyed the screaming that came out of him.

"What's gotten into you? I thought we were getting along!"

"Part of the reason I exsist is to get revenge after you broke up with Canada. I'm just fulfilling that wish for my host…" Manada wore a smirk, watching the American under hi squirm. "You don't like getting it up the ass, do you?"

"I never agreed to this…" Upon feeling something he didn't want to admit to feeling, he squirmed and moaned in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. "Don't move them around."

"I'll do whatever I want, you don't control me…" He pushed deeper, hitting the prostate and receiving a scream as confirmation.

"I'm telling you to stop!"

"I don't think so…" Manada smirked, his eyes becoming clouded with lust. "It looks like I'm ready to go." He tried to take his fingers out, but the American's clenching made it difficult. "Stupid American… Pardon my French but you suck in bed!"

"It hurts like hell…" America panted, accidently catching a glimpse of Manada's… (As Prussia would probably call it) Vital reigons. "No way in hell are you putting that inside me!"

"Get over it you stupid ass hole." Manada helped him down with his body weight. "Instead of clenching your fucking ass so much, help me out!"

"No, there's no way in hell! WHATEVER FRANCE TAUGHT YOU GROWING UP, FORGET ABOUT IT! THERE'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN-!" Another scream, Manada forcing his way in.

"I told you to shut up and help me." He'd finally made his way out, but it appears as though he couldn't fit all the way in. The American's squirming didn't help either. "If I can at least do this… Canada will be happy…" He mumbled, going unconscious.

"Holy crapl don't fall asleep! How am I gonna explain this to France?!" America shouted. "Dude, please wake up!"

"I'm sorry I ran away." France's voice. He came back. Holy shit…


End file.
